The Chronicles of Nayr
by rcurtis
Summary: Join Nayr on his journey to join the Espada. Will he succeed or fail? Will he bring peace to the three worlds or will he bring war? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do own my OCs though. This is set after the defeat of Aizen.**

**The CHRONICLES of Nayr**

On the sandy terrain of Hueco Mundo I see many things and do even more than that. As an arrancar I have no limits or responsibilities. I fight and devour victims and wander by myself. It is not a glamorous life but I am fine with this for now. I look sixteen and I am very powerful. In fact so powerful, that I am going to Las Noches to see I am Espada worthy. From the rumors, only Espadas 3 and 6 live in the castle. The has killed everyone else off. If I hurry, I can probably get a seat without any problems. I am skilled in sonido so I can get there by morning if I'm not delayed. Suddenly, I hear the sounds of battle. I can probably see what happens if I take a _slight _detour.

When I get there I don't see a duel but an ambush.I could see a boy about my size curled up in a ball getting kicked by two others. I decided to see what was going on. I really can't help myself from doing things like this. When I approached them they drew their swords and walked toward me. "WHO are you and what do you want?!" I answered " I am arrancar 93 Nayr Sitruc. Who are -" but that was all I could say before they attacked me.

I sonidoed away so I could wield my weapon, a white and black ring blade. I did not really have the time or patience to fight them so I decided to give them a chance to leave. I raised my spiritual pressure so they would know not to mess with me. The one on the right fell to his knees and then turned to run away. However the boy on the left said "THAT ALL YOU GOT!" and charged me. I have no time for foolishness or fools. I ducked his horizontal slash and used my ring to cut his sword hand off, leaving it and a puddle of red on white sand. I normally wouldn't kill someone so weak but I need all the extra strength I need if this guy could try to oppose me. I made it quick and then I ate his body to boost my power.

Finally I remembered the one who was getting beat up. I was curious about how he would react to me. He looked at me with light brown eyes and hair the same color. When I got closer to him I saw that he had dog ears and a set of canine fangs along his lower jaw as the remains of his mask. While we seem the same age, he looks totally different from me. I have hunter green hair with black highlights and jade eyes. My mask remains are one droopy rabbit ear, whiskers, and although I am embarrassed about it, a rabbit tail. His eyes teared and he ran and hugged me. "Thank you very mush! No one has ever helped me before. From now on I will follow you where ever you go to repay you, Sitruc-san!

Naturally, I had some questions with that. Where did this sudden undying loyalty come from? When he says follow, does he mean as a servant or as a disciple? Who is this boy? What is with the honorific? Even though death and arrancars are universal, it seems that the three main languages of Hueco Mundo are Japanese, Spanish, and English. I am fluent in English and literate in Spanish, But I only know simple phrases and honorifics in Japanese. I apparently earned great respect by saving him, but -san is for adults and it makes me feel old. " First off, who are you and do not call me 'Sitruc-san'. Use my fist name, Nayr."

"I am arrancar 67 Kiyoshi Kohaku. Calling you by your fist name seems too informal. What should I call you?" If you have to use a honorific you can call me Nayr-senpai. I won't go any higher and "-kun " makes me think of raccoons. I will call you Kohaku."Nayr replied. O-okay... senpai!" Wll now that that happened I have to try to make up time. I started to walk in the direction of Las Noches again. Hopefully, Kohaku can fight and help me out later on. I really need a companion so I don't get lonely. He interests me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Bleach. TITE KUBO owns the masterpiece that is Bleach. I only own my OC's.**

We reached the walls of Las Noches the next afternoon. I have no idea how to get in let alone meet one of the Espada. Even if I wanted to fight my way in, I would always have to worry about Kokaku. I have never seen him fight but, to become an arrancar, you need to be strong or something. I'll guess I will have to wait and see. "I wonder how we will get in the palace?" he asks. Before I could answer, We saw two figures coming closer to us. They looked like twins, only one had white hair and one had pure black hair. As the approached I realised that they did not look any older than fourteen years old. Even their masks matched! The black haired one had the whole left side of his face covered with the mouth curving into a frown. The one with the white hair had the right side covered with a smirking mouth. My curiosity was going off the charts!

They had their swords out as they approached us. They looked like traditional Chinese Jians with a scabbard made out of the tree like things far out in the desert. Just like their hair, one was pure black and was pure white. I could feel their spiritual pressure was humongous but I was not effected by it and neither was Kohaku. That was probably a good sign even though they are masking their full power. They could be very dangerous if we anger them. They interest me just as much as Kohaku right now. This could be fun.

"How are you doing? Are you trying to get in or do you just want to fight someone strong? I am arrancar 48 Alexander Anita and my brother is arrancar 49 Anthony." said the frowning masked one. He seems way cheerful for a mask like that. It must be the cruel irony of fate. "SHUT UP! Now that he knows us and we don't know them. It is a disadvantage we don't need. We have to kill them now." Yes, that irony just continues with the angry smiling one. I have a plan that won't kill two birds with one stone, but if one does not die the other will. "I am arrancar 93 Nayr Sitruc and this is my..." '_How do I refer to Kohaku? Is he my servant, my slave, my companion? YEAH, let's go with that!' _"... my companion Kiyoshi Kohaku arrancar 67. We were really hoping to get in to see if the rumors about the return of Masters Harribel and Grimmjow were true. We really had to speak to them about someting important and it is very important we see them now!"

"Well, if you want to talk to them you better run it by us first. We recently were made Espadas. We were on a mission to find more to fill in the remaining seats. I am the new Cuatro Espada and Anthony is the new Quinto Espada."said Alexander. "Why do keep giving away all our information to strangers."Anthony replied as he face-palmed. I knew it would only be a matter of time before the new Espada started to form. This could sill work out for us if I play my cards right. "If your mission is to get powerful arrancar to join the Espada, why don't you us out. It might save you some time. Please consider us, Masters Alexander and Anthony!" I put as much politeness as I could in that. I just hope that they play one of the ways I want them to.

"Alright, we will test you both to see if you are strong enough. Anthony will fight on the first battle. I will judge things to make sure he does not kill you guys. This won't be to the death, but you have to come at us with your full power or you wont stand a chance of beating us. Which one of you is first?"said Alexander, obviously in a good mood. Why shouldn't he? He gets to spar and has a chance to finish his task before it even begins. " Since your brother is slightly weaker I want to see my friend fight him. I am very curious to see what he can do." I said. "But he is sleeping right next to you." Anthony remarked as he _double face-palmed. _He was right. Kohaku was sleeping right at my feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Bleach. TITE KUBO owns the masterpiece that is Bleach. I only own my OC's.**

I could not believe that he was sleeping right next to me. We probably look so stupid and under experienced right now. How is falling asleep in a potentially dangerous situation considered following me forever. Now I have to wake him up. I squat down and shake his shoulders saying "Wake up! I need you to do some thing for me. Get up right now." He finally opens his eyes and starts to yawn. " Good morning, Nayr-senpai! What did you need from me." _He is a total goner. _I almost regret doing this but, I can't back down now. "Kohaku, do you remember who these two guys are?" He looks up at the sky as if the answer is written there. Finally he says "Oh, I know they are the new Cuatro and Quinto Espadas, Alexander and Anthony Anita-sama. Is that right senpai?" It makes me sad because he is so going to get his ass handed to him but I will be there to help him out if he needs me. I just have to hope that he could do it. And by do it I mean survive.

"I want you to spar with Master Anthony. If you do a good job you might be able to join the Espada. Do you understand, Kohaku, you look very tired still." I ask concerned. When I found him, he was getting ambushed by two weak guys. If he does not take this seriously, he could end up cut to pieces. "I understand senpai, if you want me to fight him, I will."he replies as he stands. "Try your best and good luck!" I have try to encourage both of us or I might start feeling bad. What kind of person or senpai/master/friend sends someone on a suicide mission. I'm curious if he will ever forgive me. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out two kunai. Is that his zanpukto. Can he really fight with those?

"First we will gauge your spiritual pressure by slowly increasing my level from the tenth strongest to my level as the fifth strongest. Grimmjow, Neliel and Harribel told us where they were in strength. Then we will see how strong you are and how much energy I should put into our spar." Anthony said almost bored. I could feel his pressure build from the almost nonexistent to Espada level. We were both unfazed at Diez level and not bothered by Noveno level. However, Kohaku fell at his knees at the Octava level. "Good job. That was way more than I thought you could handle. I will fight at this level for our match. Get up and fight and if you do well we will let you join us."Anthony mused. That was one obstacle down and one to go. Now all he needs is to fight and put up a fight. There is no way he can win, hell I don't think I could beat him without help.

Kohaku takes his kunai and sonidos over to attack before Anthony could draw his sword. However Anthony saw right through that and just dodged out of the way. "Not bad, you're definitely quick. Wait until I draw my sword though." He nodded and waited for the white haired twin to draw. When the Quinto was ready Kohaku sonidoed again and did a impressive combinations using the right and left. I noticed and I think Alexander did too that his attacks were all aimed at his blade, only the angle and side changed. He actually knows what he is doing! " Your attacks are well aimed powerful and timed nicely. You won't always be the one attacking though. We'll see how you can handle defense. I will attack you now." Then he attacked. Kohaku was, not surprisingly, was outmatched. He could block at first but as the attacks kept coming he was caught off balance. He tried to sonido away but the Quinto would not give up so easily. Kohaku tripped and then had a sword pressed against his throat. "I think I have seen enough to make a decision."

I wondered what he was going to say. Was he good enough? Will he be rejected? What will I have to do to impress them? Kohaku really surprised me. One day he is getting jumped, and the next he is sparring with the Espada. Alexander Anita, the Quinto Espada will make his final judgement on Kohaku's performance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do own my OCs though.**

"Well, lets see what we have here. You have some strength, you are fast and you are an offensive fighter. You probably won't make it as the Sexta but maybe the Octava would be a good place for you. I think you should join. "Thank you so much Anthony-sama! You will not regret this." He looked like he was going to cry again. I was happy for him but now I had to focus for my trial. Alexander is stronger than Anthony and won't a push over but, I think I can hold my own, at least for a little while. "Master Alexander, it is time for us to spar." I said. Alexander stretched and said "Okay! Let's begin. Do not think that I will go easy on you just because I want to complete my part of the mission."

Just like with Kohaku, my strength had to be gauged before the fight. I was able to get all the way to the Sexta level before my knees gave out. "Alright, you got really far. I almost thought you were going to be able to give Anthony a run for his money for a second there. I will fight in this level. Show me what you got!"he said, drawing his sword slowly but seriously. When I readied my blade he frowned slightly."Are you seriously going to try to fight me with a ring? Do not take this lightly just because I'll go easy on you." Damn, my weapon and fighting style was discredited before I even start. "I assure you, Master Alexander, that I am serious and this is my weapon. If you wish to train me in the same sword discipline as you, I would not refuse you as my mentor." I said sarcastically. Alexander did not get it though because, now smiling, he replied "Fine, after I show a _real_ sword's power, I will train both of you! You will be so strong you won't even need to resurrect!" Okay, I have to win now. It is one thing to doubt an opponent you haven't seen, but to insult a weapon already proven effective is going too far!

I run in and try to bring in an upward slash to get him off guard but he blocks it. I then go for his legs and he jumps up to dodge. Lucky for me, he lands in my ring. Alexander tries to slash at me, but his sword was blocked by the inner ring. I kick his shins to get him unfocused and then I flip the ring, taking the Quarto Espada with it. When he tried to get up, I ran, jumped through the ring, and drop kicked him. I knew that I was only being an annoyance rather than a problem. I could do all the tricks I wanted but it would not get me anywhere if he was serious. This Espada is holding back on top off disoriented by my style. I can't let him recover if I want to win though. I throw the ring at him as I flip my wrist and charge in. "Is that all you seriously got?" he said as he got ready to repel it with his sword. But just as he was about to make contact, the ring hit the ground and rolled backwards, leaving him wide open. I sonidoed behind him charging a bittersweet orange cero with my palm to the back of his head.

"Okay, you got me today. I would say that you used tricks and an unconventional fighting style, but that would just mean I was weak and foolish to fall for them and lose. Nayr, I think you should join us as well." the defeated Espada gracefully said. "Thank you, Master Alexander. You won't regret us joining you." I said, very happy that we succeeded. "Since we have completed our mission already, we might as well return to the meeting hall." Anthony said while opening a Garganta. Alexander was behind him and said "The others will be so pissed that we got finished so quickly." "Are you ready for a series of new adventures and journeys, Kohaku?"I said as the brothers stepped into the portal. To my surprise he came right up to me and said " I'm ready for anything as long as I can help you out, Nayr-senpai!" before heading off into the Garganta. I followed them in curious about what would happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I do not own Bleach. TITE KUBO owns the masterpiece that is Bleach. I only own my OC's.**

After a short walk down the dark path, the four of us finally reached the meeting room of the Espada. The eleven chairs around the table were just like I had heard about from other arrancar. Soon, I will sit in one of these chairs. Then I felt the spiritual pressure of three Espada coming. Harribel, Grimmjow, and a green haired woman with a skull mask at the top of her head appeared. "I believe that introductions are in order. Harribel, former Tercera Espada in Aizen's army, will be our new Primera Espada. Nelliel, also a former Tercera Espada, will become our Segunda Espada. Grimmjow, former Sexta, will fill in our Tercera seat. You sent us out to find Espada worthy arrancar and bring them back. These two were at the outer wall and we tested them. I personally saw that arrancar 67 Kiyoshi Kohaku was worthy. Alexander was defeated in a sparring contest by arrancar 93 Nayr Sitruc." Alexander said.

Harribel shook her head and said "It's not set in stone. We have to have all ten Espada and then do the ceremony that determines rank. If we get someone stronger than us, especially with three seats vacated, the rankings can change greatly." "Speaking of vacated seats, I have an idea on who could fill some."Nelliel said pulling out two vials. One had a clear fluid with shards of glass and mask, while the other had a fine black ash. "You can't be thinking about bringing those bastards back. They're dead and if that's all you have of them, you might as well just make a necklace." Grimmjow snarled, obviously angry at those "bastards". "I have a plan, and as a higher rank, you don' have to like it."Nelliel responded. However as the strongest, I must approve of all missions and plans. How do you intend to bring those two back from those remains."Harribel said annoyed.

"I know of two humans who can help me. Itsygo brought me back from the desert and Orihime helped me when I was attacked by Nnoritra. They are my friends and I can probably persuade them to do me a favor. This two were once Espada and my comrades, they deserve respect. One was way more powerful than you could even dream of and the other was an Espada for longer than most of us."Nelliel stated. "Fine, but we can't risk losing you. I want Anthony to go with you and you should take one of the new candidates to further test them." Harribel relented.

Seeing a chance to go on a real mission and explore a new world I said "Please, Master Nelliel, I would appreciate it if you chose me for this mission." "Nelliel agreed and we were ready to go. Kohaku came up to me and said "Good luck Senpai, I know you guys will succeed." "Thank you I will do my best and return with the Espada." I replied as I stepped into the second Garganta that day with Nelliel and Anthony. "As the Segunda, I am the leader of this mission. Itsygo and his friends won't hurt me but they don't know you and Soul Reapers might try to attack us." Do not attack unless they attack first and do not provoke anyone into a fight or we will start a war we can not win. You two seem like warriors unlike some beasts that were once and still are Espada. Do not let anything cloud your mind and do not let blood lust be your reason to fight. Do these things and you will have my support and respect."Nelliel said as the Garganta opened in the World of the Living.

When we got there lots of people went past us like the could not see us. How were supposed to find one person and evade attention from Soul Reapers in this crowd. Nelliel then tensed and said worriedly" Hurry, there are several Soul reapers near here. We need to go!" We then sonidoed away and we all saw a clinic in front of us. "Is this the place that Itsygo or whatever can be found?"Anthony inquired of the leader. "Yes, this is it but I can barely sense his spiritual pressure. We should investigate this. Be on your guard from here on out." she answered. When we opened the door we saw four people. One was a doctor with a stupid grin, the next three were girls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do own my OCs though.**

"Wow, the wind must be strong if it opened the door like that."the blonde of the group said. "Yes, it has to be. Yuzu, would you mind if you go check on the patients and stay with them until we call you back." said the doctor. "Okay dad I'll go then." As soon as the girl left, the man's smile faded and left a frown on his face. " what are doing here, the war is over. My three children are off limits!" "This seems to be a tense situation. We just wanted to see if your son could help us out." Anthony said calmly but annoyed. I guess that child can't sense spirit like the others could. There was one girl with a sword and Soul Reaper clothes and another with human clothes on. All three of them stared at us with malice. Anthony was right when he said this was a tense situation. I wonder how it will play out.

"Please tell Itsygo that Nel is here and needs his help. It is really very important that we see him soon." Nelliel asked. 'Is he even here?'I thought to myself. If this the infamous Ichigo that single-handedly defeated Aizen, a man who was the closest anyone could come to God, shouldn't we all be overwhelmed by his spirit pressure by now. All I sense is a weak one coming closer. "Itsygo!" Nellliel screamed and ran to give the orange haired newcomer a bone crushing hug.

"Son, I know you're still recovering from the battle but that was just pitiable! I mean really, you could have dodged worse half awake." The father said after he face palmed. "Nelliel, please compose yourself or you will only injure him further!"Anthony exclaimed as he separated the two. " "Ah Nel, what brings you here and who are those guys."the boy spoke. "Sorry, I still can't fully control my childish impulses yet. After you left, to restore order, the remaining Espada had to clean up Los Noches and get new arrancar to fill in the empty seats. Along with Harribel, Grimmjow, and myself, we have four others. This is Anthony Anita and this is Sitruc Nayr." she said proudly, with that childish glow in her eyes. So this is what she meant but "child impulses". "What! They're still alive? I'm going to call Renji and have him come over." said one of the remaining girls as she left for the stairs. "Wait, Rukia don't go! We aren't doing anything wrong. We just want peace!" Nelliel cried. "Well, that is good to hear but if you only have seven out of ten, shouldn't you try to fill them before you come visit?" Ichigo asked.

Nelliel finally composed herself and said"We are on a mission to fill two now but those Espada have already fallen in battle. I was wondering if I could ask you and Orihime a favor." "I'll help in anyway I can, but after the battle I lost all my powers. Orihime might do a favor for you, but I'm warning you now, I will fight you if you try to take her away again."Ichigo responded. "Don't worry, we don't want her after the destruction it caused the last time." I added. "Nayr, you do not know but I owe all of them my life. I will not tolerate any belittling of Itsygo, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji." she warned. "Forgive me, Master Nelliel.""Don't worry if you lost your powers I could protect you in Las Noches like you did for me." "That's okay Nel, I'm fine here." he replied

The last girl in the room sized Nelliel up and said, "You saved her life and now she wants a favor from you, Ichigo. There must be some more in the story or an ulterior motive to this favor. "Your sister is very perceptive Ichigo." Anthony mused aloud. "Well as I said, I want to fill two of the seats with former Espada. However they had fallen in battle. Harribel told me that Orihime's power was to reject events. She brought back Grimmjow's arm from nothing and healed the two of you before your fight. If we could borrow her powers for just one time, we could resurrect them." Nelliel said, nervously rubbing the back of her head. She was obviously effected by these child impulses the longer she was around him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do own my OCs though.**

"Are you serious! We would be labeled traitors by the Soul Society. I'm sorry but I do not think we could help you with Nel."Ichigo said. "O-okay, I-I think we should leave then."Nelliel, one of the strongest in all of Heuco Mundo was almost brought to tears by one rejection from a human boy. This is interesting, but I need to see if I could get this to a way we don't leave like losers. "I can't believe this. I had heard about you from other arrancar, and they would either describe you as a chivalrous man or a great villian. When we left on this mission Nelliel purposely wanted to find you, her savior, to help her bring back her deceased comrades. She had us sonido all over to find you by your weak spiritual pressure because she was concerned about you. Now, you not only reject a request that was not even for you but to make any lady cry, you must be ashamed of yourself." I said. "But, I-" was all Ichigo could say before his father interrupted him.

"As much I hate to admit it, that Espada is right. I thought I raised you better that to make a woman cry. The favor is a bit crazy and dangerous, but you already agreed to help in any way you could. Now if you are a man, you will apologize and take these three to Orihime's house. It is, after all, her decision if she will use her powers or not."The father said. "Fine, I am very sorry I hurt your feelings, Nel. I didn't mean to make you cry." Ichigo said while staring daggers at me. If he hadn't lost his powers I would have been very scared. This was easier than I thought but if the Soul Society interfere we will be in danger."Thank you, but if I remember correctly, that Soul Reaper went to call Renji. We must hurry or all of us will be in deep trouble."

"Don't worry we can stall them, right dad?" Karin asked. "Of course, with my daughters at my side there is nothing I, Ishin Kurosaki, can't do at the Kurosaki Clinic!" the doctor said. This apparently wasn't what she wanted to hear because she punched him in the stomach. "Get real and get serious dad."she said as she dragged him to the back. "Hurry do what you have to do and leave alright."

Then we started running across town to get to the house. We all were able to run nonstop and it only took ten minutes. If he had his powers we could have been there in seconds. We heard a voice calling"Hello Ichigo, how are you doing?" When we looked down the road we saw a women with grocery bags. "Orihime, hello. I hope you are well." Nelliel said, clenching her fists tightly. I guess she is trying hard not to give in to her instincts. "Is that Nel, you've grown so much. Why are you here?" she said. "Well they have a favor to ask you but I think you should hear them out before you give them an answer." Ichigo replied. "Well lets go inside then and talk." She said. When we got inside the house she asked "What favor did you need?" "We need you to use your powers to bring back two comrades of mine. Can you do it for me." "I don't see why not, but I need some of their remains to reject."

"I have the two samples here." She fished in her sleeves and brought out the two vials. "Okay, just lay the con tents of the first vial on the table and I can get to work. Nelliel then nodded and poured the fluid, glass, and mask fragments in the center of the table. "Soten Kisshen, I reject!" she said and suddenly two pieces of the pin split from the rest and formed a barrier over the sample. "No wonder Aizen wanted her so badly."Anthony said as he stared intently as the contents started to swirl and form a body. Finally, green tentacles began to grow from one of the arms and a dome filled with fluid started to form two white balls inside. Then eyes on the balls appeared and started to speak in tandem."Where..._am I?" _they asked with different pitches."Aaroniero, it's me Nelliel. We brought you back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do own my OCs though.**

"Alright, I brought him back but he should stay in thete for another five minutes to bring all his spiritual pressure back." "How long was..._I gone for..._I remember..._being killed by__...Rukia." _he said groggily. "Almost everyone else has fallen in battle. All that remain are Grimmjow, Harribel, and me. We are trying to bring another one back next. We do have to hurry because we are in the World of the Living though." Nelliel said. This is Nayr Sitruc and this is Anthony Anita. Welcome back the former Noveno Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie. He was a first generation Espada and a valuable asset for Las Noches. "Thanh you..._Nelliel. I am...in all of your..._debts." he said before the barrier faded.

"Okay! Put the second sample on the table and I can restore the other one next."Orihime said, tired from the effort. Nelliel then looked in her other sleeve and spread the fine black ash on the table."No, you don't mean it. You can't bring him back! He kidnapped you and almost killed us both!"Ichigo said. "Ulquiorra Cifer is a good warrior. He would not stoop to low tactics or do something for no reason. He won't hurt you, and if he tries I will protect you. We don' even need to bring all of his pressure back. Please let us bring him back!"Nelliel whined like a child. "I trust Nel and the last we saw Ulquiorra, he had finally found a heart. I want to see if having a heart will change him. Soten Kisshen, I reject!"the healer said.

Once again, the barrier appeared over the sample. Suddenly we heard banging or the door. "Orihime, open up! Are you alright in there?" It was Rukia and a man I'm guessing to be Renji. "What do we do now? We can't let them interfere." Anthony said. "Ichigo and I can handle it by stalling them. Okay, listen Ayame and Shuno. Ulquiorra's power is instant regeneration. He can heal the rest of himself after you take care of his internal organs. Once he's awake and his organs are fixed you can return so I know that they left."Orihime said as she got up. Ichigo got up as well"Do you have a plan on how we will stall them?" "Yes. We'll go outside, lock the door behind us, and distract them by talking about something random. If that fails, we either pretend to argue or I will pretend to faint and you will take me to the clinic.""I doubt it will work, but stranger things have happened."he said as they left. When we heard the click of the lock, we all turned to the barrier.

The barrier was focusing on the arms because, unlike with the first revival, only the head and chest was formed. It was shocking to see how he did not have a mask anywhere and that his number was also missing. From his hollow hole a black fluid flowed out. When he opened his eyes every one fell to their knees. The outburst of spiritual pressure wasn't extremely powerful, but there was a feeling to it we all were effected by, despair. I felt tears start to flow and I couldn't stop crying, even though I did not have a reason. Mostly everyone except Aaroniero was doing the same. "What am I doing here? I died in battle."Ulquiorra Cifer intoned emotionlessly. He regained his arms and legs. His lower half was furry. To not have any mask fragments at all, he must be extremely powerful.

The barrier faded and left two small spirits. These must be the source of her powers."Okay, we did what Orihime told us to do so you can leave now."the female one said. "You can just open a portal thing and go to where you belong before the Soul Reapers come and mess everything up!" The male with a ponytail added. "Nelliel, they are right. The mission is a success and we have an opportunity yo leave without complications."Anthony reasoned. "I also believe that it is unlikely we would escape if the Soul Reapers confirm the presence of five Espada in the home of the woman Aizen kiddnapped." I seconded his proposal. This world is interesting, but there is a time and a place for everything. "Very well, we can leave. Anthony and Nayr, you have proven yourselves to be worthy to be Espada."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do own my OCs though.**

I was so happy to get praise after my first mission. We heard a crash from the door, and in no time at all, four Soul Reapers, two members of Ichigo's family, Orihime, and Ichigo himself rushed in. "We tried our best to stop them at the clinic but I couldn't fool my former subordinates." The doctor said with his head hanging in shame. His daughter added"I stalled Rukia and Renji with a story about what happened yesterday. Then Shiro came with his girlfriend and the rushed here, even with us grabbing them." "I pretended to faint and tried to signal Kurosaki-san, but he was busy holding their legs." Orihime said sadly. "I didn't care one way or the other and just watched it happen." Ichigo flat out stated. Are these the same people who were able to defeat Aizen and all but two Espada.

"I am Captain Hitsugaya of Division Ten and this is my lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Why are you Espada here, especially after some of you were confirmed dead in reports after the war." the child like captain said, trying to get the situation under control. "We came to bring back some fallen comrades to help restore order in Las Noches. There must be ten Espada or there would be no order with the arrancar in Heuco Mundos." Nelliel said. "We should just leave. It's not like they could fight us here." I said getting bored with the group in general. "I agree, except for Ichigo and the woman, all I see is trash." Ulquiorra stated as if it was a known fact." "I can't... _be exposed to... _sunlight. I also... _wish to leave."_ the two toned Espada said.

"I'll open a Garganta for us." Anthony said as he raised his hand. When the portal opened the Soul Reapers took a couple of steps and then stopped. I guess they were conflicted between not wanting to let us escape and not wanting to follow us into Las Noches again. Aaroniero and Ulquiorra left first followed by Anthony. Nelliel started to shake her head as if she was fighting something inside her. Before I could stop her, Nelliel sonidoed to Ichigo and got him in yet another hug."Bye Ichigo! Take care of yourself. I'll miss you! I'll make sure to visit you often and protect you. I swear!" Everyone in the room stopped and stared at her. In the end, Ichigo brings out her inner child. "Master Nelliel, please get it together. You have to fight it." I said trying to separate them before the Garganta closed. Orihime had the same idea and tried to help. "Nel, you're going to hurt Ichigo. You have to let go of him!" When we finally got the crying Nelliel away from the now unconscious boy. I held her close and led her into the almost closed Garganta.

Everyone was waiting for us as we finally made it to the meeting room. When I did a head count, I realized that there was ten present. The new guy looked like a man in his thirties. He was blond and when he waved to me I saw that his hole was in the center of his left hand. I have mine in my right foot so I don't judge anyone on that. He seems weak, weaker than Kokaku and Aaroniero. As soon as thought pops in my head, Kohaku comes to ask about my mission. "Senpai, I was worred when you and Nelliel did not return with the others. Did something happen?" I decided to keep Nelliel's relapse a secret and decided to change the subject.

"Who is the new guy?" I asked, hoping for some good information. "Harribel-sama brought him in. Before he came in though, the rest of us had a meeting. She said that due to the fact we want peace, we don't necessarily need strong Espada. He is just going to be a figurehead and bring the total to ten. I am relieved. I tought I would be the weakest one!" he said, pretty confident on his "promotion". Well, I can't complain about this turn off events. He will boost my rank by one spot also.

Harribel walked to the front of the room and cleared her throat. Everyone quieted down an started to pay attention. "Soon we will preform the ritual to officially be ranked as Espada. For those who are doing this for the first time I will explain."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I do not own Bleach. TITE KUBO owns the masterpiece that is Bleach. I only own my OC's.**

Harribel continued with her speech. "Each Espada has a specific aspect of death they preside over. Think about this carefully because you won't be able to change it. When I say you will cut your right hand with your blade and sspread the blood where you want the number to appear. When the ran reveals itself we will formally introduce our name, rank, and aspect of death starting from the one who becomes the Primera. You may begin." she concluded as she drew her own sword and started with the ritual. I ran my hand along the outer edge of my ring. I saw Kohaku drawing blood with one of his kunai and spread the blood on his left leg. I decided to spread my blood on my right thigh. When everyone was done, Harribel refocus the assembly.

"Everyone, now it is the time to introduce everyone. I will start first. I am the Primera Espada, Tia Harribel. My aspect of death is Sacrifice."/

"I am Nelliel Tu Odelschank. My new aspect is Impulse. I will be the new Segunda."/

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaguez. Tercera. Destruction."/

"My name is Alexander Anita. I'm the Quatro Espada. My aspect will be Isolation."/

"I am the Quinto Espada. My name is Anthony Anita. Separation is my aspect."/

It was finally my time to introduce my self. I was so excited. " I am named Nayr Situc and my aspect is Curiosity. I am also the new Sexta!"/

"I see no need to give my name to trash. I am the Septima Espada. My new aspect of death is Incompletion." said an obviously disgusted Ulquiorra Cifer. He must have been a higher rank in the past./

"Kiyoshi Kohaku is my name and I'm proud to be the Octava Espada. My aspect is Mercy."/

"It is good... _to be back._ My name is..._Aaroniero Arruruerie. Noveno Espada once again... _and my aspect is..._Greed./_

"And I am the... um...The Tenth Espada. My name is Jean Claude. Accidents are my aspect of death.) I face palmed at that. He is really going to be useless. Well, as long as I do not have to deal with him, I'll be fine.

Harribel gestured to the seats and said "As the new Espada, we can sit in the seats. As you can see there will be one seat at the head of the table. This was where Aizen sat. This will remain as a chair for specialists and guests that we will meet with in the future. Speaking of the future, does anyone have ideas on our relations with the Human World or the Soul Society."

"Whatever we decide, we can not challenge them. They are too powerful, even without Ichigo's help. They Soul Reapers will interfere if we so much as appear in the World of the Living. I suggest either peace or staying out of their way." I said. I wouldn't mind peace because I could explore new worlds and see many interesting things. "What happened to that kid! Don't tell me someone killed him before I could!" Grimmjow said outraged as if he had been robbed. I replied "Apparently, he lost all his powers in the fight with Aizen. He isn't worth anyone's time. I also dought he has forgotten what he had to go through in Las Noches. If we wanted to establish peace, he would be the most influential and most difficult to convince."

"So, do you propose to seek peace with the Human World, the Soul Reapers, or both?" Jean Claude asked. "I propose peace with both but instead of throwing ourselves into a literal whole world of potential enemies that all hold grudges against us we can try to make peace with the five or six people who are in the World of the Living peace could work out." I said angrily. "Why we got to make peace with those bastards? We are more powerful than before and if anyone has a problem with us we could just kill them. They should stay out of our way, not the other way around!" Grimmjow yelled, gaining some nods from around the table." "I also disagree, but for different reasons."Ulquiorra said flatly. "Why ca't we just let the other worlds live like the trash they are. Let us keep us here, Soul Reapers in the Soul Society, and Humans in the land of the Living." This also gained a couple of nods from the assembled Espada.

"Let's vote on our three options, shall we?" Harribel mused, pleased that everything was going well so far. "We have Nayr's suggestion to make peace with the Human World, Grimmjow's suggestion to keep the hostilites between us, and Ulquirrora's suggestion to let the Worlds run independently and on their own. All in favor for peace, raise your hand." Three raised there hands: Nelliel, Kohaku, and mine. "All in favor of announcing the new Espada to the World of the Living and the Soul Society in a act of defiance, raise your hand." Another three hands went up: Grimmjow, Alexander, and Aaroniero ."All in favor of not getting involved with the other worlds at all , raise your hand." Three hands went again: Harribel, Ulquiorra, and Anthony. Someone did not vote. I groaned when I realized who it was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I do not own Bleach. TITE KUBO owns Bleach. I only own my OC's.**

"We seem to have a tie with one more person to vote. Jean Claude you will decide the future of the Espada. I would advise you to choose wisely." Harribel said as she also realized who did not vote. Now that I see him closely, he is indeed interesting. His blond hair is held in place by half a beret made from the remains of his mask. His eyes where a light shade of blue an he seemed to smile about. I had totally underestimated him. The weakest one, at this moment, holds the power to decide our future. Whether he planned this or not, I need to observe him to decide for myself.

"I don't know what to decide at this point. We could announce that we are the new Espada, but with four former members of Aizen's Army we would paint targets on all of our backs. I never got to see the World of the Living like most of you did so I want to go myself eventually. However, do we honesty think that peace throughout all three worlds can ever be established?" He brings up very good points about all three sides' flaws. As I look around Harribel, Nelliel, Anthony and Ulquiorra also have their eyes narrow as they look at him. I'm not the only one who thinks that he might be a dangerous person in the future. "I vote for going and going to the human world for peace. While we are there we can also announce ourselves, that way we kill two birds with one stone. " That is actually a good idea. I really don't trust him now.

"That settles that. We will go tomorrow in the morning. Before that, I need to remind you not to release in Las Noches. The spirtual pressure would be enough to destroy parts of Las Noches. If there is nothing else to discuss. This meeting is adjourned. For the new members, you can find an empty room and claim it as yours. The returing Espada can go to their previous rooms. If any one wants to speak with me, I will be in the infirmary."Harribel says with an almost sad attitude as she stands and leaves the room. I took Kohaku with me as we searched for rooms. As it turns out there was one tower that stood in sunlight. We saw that at the top, Aaroniero had his chambers. He looked both surprised and pleased someone would want to live near him. Near the middle, there was a room that I claimed for myself and a floor below that, Kohaku found a vacant room. On the bottom there was a pantry, kitchen, and library. After we made windows with our blades we were ready for bed.

In the morning as we walked in the halls, we found the infirmary. Inside, Harribel sat in a chair looking over three girls. "Good morning, these are my Fraccion, Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose and Apache. They were severly burned in the battle in that fake town."she said with an almost unheard hint of sadness." Then, one of the girls started to stir and opened her eyes. "Sun-Sun!" Harribel rushed to her side. The girl had burnt brown sleeves that were probably long and white."I was the furthest from the fire. Honestly, those two always rush into things rashly." She said as she she put her hands to her mouth. She was obviously in pain. Then suddenly there was a loud and piercing sound coming from one the monitors."Mila-Rose!" The dark skinned girl was still and no longer breathing. "Open your eyes and come back to us. I promised that I would protect you. Please wake up!" Tears were coming down the Primera's face as she looked at the girl. Sun-Sun also looked shocked at what was happening. "Our condolences, Harribel. Stay here and when the we come back from the mission we can have a funeral." "No, I have duties to attend to and Iknow she would not want me to grieve long. Give me a few minutes to say good bye to Mila-Rose and talk to Sun-Sun."

Kohaku had tears in his eyes and looked really depressed. Why would he be so sad?"Can peace really be achieved? In this war many have died and many are left to mourn for them."" We have to succeed if we want to stop the death." I replied and we walked quietly to the meeting room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do own my OCs though.**

When we were all gathered together, Harribel spoke to all of us." To ensure the safety Las Noches and the sucess of the mission, some of us should stay behind. Does anyone volunteer to stay here with me?" All of us looked at her for a moment before looking away. Ulquiorra then said "I did not want to see the trash of the Soul Society in the first place. I will stay.""Screw that, two Espada especially you two will be more than enough! The rest of us are going!" Grimmjow open a Garganta and stormed through. "Well, now we really have to hurry or he will single-handedly start a war."Nelliel said as she calmly walked through. I knew I had to keep watch on her to make sure she doesn't go into child mode, so I got Kohaku and pushed him through after her. I could hear the rest following.

"Senpai, where are we?" Kohaku said as we finally stepped out of the Garganta. When I looked around I saw the World of the Living. More importantly I could see the clinic down the road. "We are in a place we really shouldn't be." I told him.

Nelliel looked very tense so I guess she realized that Ichigo was really close by. "Why are we here, we were supposed to be going to the Soul Society." Anthony said before his brother got directly in front of him said "It really doesn't matter where we are let's just have fun and sight see for a while." "You obviously forgot how Gargantas work do you, bastard. You need to know where you are going. I don't what the Soul Society looks like, so how was I supposed to take you guys. I came to fight Ichigo here after Ulquiorra said he wasn't worth killing and showed him fighting Yammy. Ichigo knows where it is and even if he didn't his Soul Reaper friends do. All I got to do is beat the shit out of him until he tells me." Nelliel then got mad and said if you dare lay a hand on Itsygo then you will lose it."

I wondered how we could get to the Soul Society if none of us could get there. Then I had an idea. "Everyone spread out. Last time the Soul Reapers found us by our spiritual pressure. If we just hang around long enough they will find us. It is important that when you are found to not attack them and to lead them to the rest of us." I told the group. Only six nodded and left in different directions. "What if they attack first? Am I supposed to let them kill me?" Grimmjow said defiantly. "Well, if the Tercera was killed by a measly Soul Reaper's attack that would be bad. I'm sure you can handle it without drawing your sword." I replied. "AH, I get it now." he smirked and left, the direction of the clinic. Now for the last Espada, Kohaku.

Senpai, could I go with you? I haven't been here in a long while." I decided to let him come because I had another plan to bring Soul Reapers to us. Soon we were at the house I visited yesterday. We walked up the steps and knocked on the door, knowing only she could hear it. "Hello Ichigo-kun!" she said as she opened the door and saw us and nervouly asked "What are you doing here?". We wanted to talk to you about peace." Her eyes flashed with surprise and then hope. "Please come in... I don't know your names." "I am Nayr Sitruc, the Sexta Espada and this is my friend Kiyoshi Kohaku, the Octava Espada.

After telling our story and informing her about the Espada I asked her "Are you in? Can we count on you to help us out?" Orihime nodded vigorously and I could tell she had been moved. "Orihime, how long have we been talking?" It was strange that no Soul Reapers came to save Orihime. We were just there yesterday. She looked at the clock on her wall and said that about an hour passed. "Would you like to come with us to find the others or do you want us to come get you later?" She shook her head and said later so we left. It was time to see what the other Espada were up to and where were the Soul Reapers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do own my OC's though.**

Kohaku and I decided to the Espada that happened to be the closest. We sonidoed over and saw Alexander looking very suspicious and holding a large case. He also bent over and started to whisper to it. I smirked, something interesting is in there and I am going to find out what it is. Kohaku wanted to confront him right away and find it out. I wanted to have some fun with him since I still did not enjoy when he insulted us earlier about our fighting styles. "Don't worry, I got this." I said as I walked up to him.

When he saw me he first looked relieved, then he looked defensive. "Oh, is it time to go yet, Nayr. I was over hear for a while and I wondered what was taking so long. Heh heh heh." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "What is in that case? I won't tell if the story is interesting enough. If the story is really good we'll even help you keep the secret." Kohaku looked at me as if I was crazy but said nothing. He really will follow me in anything I ask him to. Alexander looked at us, over his shoukder and from side to side, I guess to either build suspense or to see if anyone else was around. Then he set down his case, undid the seal, and opened it for us to see." Inside was an unconscious, small human child. It looked peaceful and even snored a little. I can see why he wanted to keep this secret, but why does he have a human in his possesion? This better be good.

"There is a good reason for this guys! Okay, so I was walking along when this kid runs into me. He had a little Spiritual Presure, not a lot, but enough to sense me and it was more than any other human nearby. He gets up looks at me and says 'Can you save me!? A monster is after me!' Then I see this hollow come up. I told him to leave but he wouldn't listen. So I killed it with one blow. Then this kid looks at me like I was the best thing since Resurrection and said 'That was so cool! Can you teach me to do that?' So naturally, I was like 'No.' and asked where his parents were and he said 'I don't have any. Can I go with you?" Then he started to cry and I said no again. So then, I told him what I was and the plan and he still wanted to come with me. So we looked for a way to hide him so I could take him with me. Then we found the case and after I made holes at the top so he could breathe, he got in. I was just about to look for Anthony for help when you guys came." Alexander then sighed and looked at us, exhausted.

"What are you going to do with the kid you just saved? His life is in your hands." Kohaku asked with glassy eyes. Now that I think of it, except for the smuggling part, the kids story is similar to Kohaku's. I probably don't need to tell him anything and he would still protect that child. "I guess I'll take him back to Las Noches and make him my fraccion. Nelliel and Harribel have some so it wouldn't be out of place if I had one too. I would raise and train him to be able to fight with a sword, _like a man_, and hang out." he said, obviously aiming that last part at us. If only we out ranked him!

" I thought that story was interesting. So interesting that we will help you two out on two conditions." I said. Alexander narrowed his eyes and asked what the conditions were like I thought he would. "One is you owe us an unlimited amount of favors, and two is that _we_ will train him in how to use kunai and ring blades and _not _how to use a sword. "I accept those terms, Sexta and Octava. Let's shake on this agreement." he smirked as we shook hands. I knew right away he found a loophole but what was it. "What was the loophole you found?" "You never said I couldn't teach him how to use a sword." he replied. Damn! I thought I had him. Interesting.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do own my OC's though.**

"Have you seen any Soul Reapers or other Espada around." I asked. I could not believe that eight Espada could land in the World of the Living, Talk to the woman who started the Heuco Mundo Invasion, and kidnap a human without any interference. Suddenly we all felt a rise in Spiritual Pressure. Grimmjow must have been found."We better hurry over to Grimmjow-dono or he might start a fight." Kohaku said worriedly. "Oh, it's no longer 'Grimmjow-sama' any more huh." I stopped to tease my friend. "Well, I still respect him as a high ranked Espada, but I'm also an Espada in my own right." he said, a bit flustered. "So what your saying is you'll call me 'Alexander-dono' instead of '-sama' as well?" Alexander joined in as well. "We can talk about all this later. We really should get to Grimmjow."I said and we all sonidoed to find where he was.

When I got there I saw something totally expected of Grimmjow. There were bodies of knocked out Soul Reapers everywhere. Grimmjow was grinning like a madman. I saw that his sword was still sheathed though. He must have remembered what I had said to him. "So this is where all the Soul Reapers wound up." Alexander summed up what everyone was thinking. It seemed as though we were the first ones here. "Hey! You three! You guys Espada too?" one of the still standing Soul Reapers said looking at us. "Grimmjow how come you didn't get us earlier? There is now way all of them took less than a minute." I said to Grimmjow, ignoring the ranting of the Soul Reaper. "Everyone else was having fun so I wanted to join in." he said cryptically.

I then saw Ichigo carrying Nelliel on his back. She must have lost her fight and was saved by him. "What happened to Nelliel-dono!?" Kohaku yelled. Behind him the short Soul Reaper from last time was carrying her sword in both hands. "I was walking in the park with Chad when Nelliel ran to hug me. Chad didn't recognize Nel in her adult form so she attacked. They tried to battle but she kept getting distracted by me and got hurt. Before she passed out she stopped the blooded and healed the wound. I was going to leave her at the clinic but it looks like, thanks to Grimmjow, there are at least three people blocking the door." Ichigo explained, getting irritated when he got to the part about Grimmjow.

"It's about time you got here you bastard. I heard you lost your powers. I really don't care about that, I'm going to get that rematch whether you can fight or not. Nelliel was the only one stopping me!" Grimmjow said as he walked toward Ichigo. "Take care of Nel for me."he said as he gave her to Kohaku who was closest to them. He picked up a random sword from the ground and got into a fighting stance. Before they could start, Aaroniero came carrying the short Soul Reaper we saw before.

Ichigo was shocked and then he charged. He was fast for a human, it must have been the muscle memory combined with him still training. However he was no match for an Espada. Grimmjow easily intercepted Ichigo and swatted him away. "Did everybody just decide to fight!?" Alexander wondered out loud. " _I'm sorry..._ I didn't follow... _the plan_. Rukia is the... _one who killed me._ I was trying... _to bring attention..._ to my self... _by using..._ the body of..._ Kaien Shiba._ Rukia found me... _and tried to ..._ kill me... _right there_. I won't be..._ killed like..._ last time. _It was just..._ a fluke that... _she survived_!

I felt sorry for him. To let the same person kill you twice is horrible. He gave Rukia to Chad and he gave him Nelliel's sword. Next came the rest of the Soul Reapers that we saw last time with Anthony. On a second look I saw that he had been restrained by golden chains and was frowning. When he noticed that I was looking at him he said "When they saw me they wanted to fight. I told them that I surrendered but they did not listen. Then, they did an incantation and shackled me. I saked if they could bring me to the others." Then with one flex of his arms, he broke the chains. Almost everyone was here.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do own my OC's though.**

Nelliel, Grimmjow, Alexander, Anthony, me, Kohaku. and Aaroniero were here. The only one who was missing was Jean-Claude. While we were waiting, The short silver haired Soul Reaper looked over and asked "What is in the case, Arrancar?" Alexander was looked shocked and stood in between him and the case, as if he could hide it that way. "What case?" he tried and failed to sound nonchalant. "The Soul Reaper asked you what is in the case you are standing in front of. Now, I want to know what is in there as well." With both the Espada and Soul Reapers asking Alexander started to stammer and look around nervously. It was time to bail him out.

"Don't worry. Alexander, Kohaku, and I stopped to get some mementos to celebrate Alexander and Kohaku's fist time in the World of the Living as Espada. Isn't that right guys?" I explained getting extreme nods from them. Everyone seemed to buy it except for Nelliel, Anthony and the small Soul Reaper. I knew why as well, Nelliel is too perceptive to ignore Alexander's foolishness, Anthony knows his brother too well to believe it, that kid probably just doesn't trust us. However, it was Ichigo who asked "So what did you get? To squirm like that it must be embarrassing." I forgot that he knows I talk out of things as he smirked at me. "What souvenirs do you get from Japan, you ask? Well we got four bottles of sake, six kimonos, three fancy bento boxes, and sushi." I said with my poker face. I made a note to self to have us actually get those things because I just realized I wanted them.

"Let us see them then!" Ichigo yelled calling my bluff. Instead, I went over to the case and took my ring blade from its back holster. I held it with two hand and the inside glowed dark orange. I dropped the ring ove the case and it disappeared. "I put it away now. Out of sight out of mind. Plus Ichigo probably has a 'drunken kimono fetish' and would be a pervert." This made Ichigo yell "I am not a pervert!" "Don't worry Itsygo, I don't mind if you're a pervert because I like you!" Nelliel said waking up in Kohaku's arms. Ichigo was at a loss and blushed furiously. Everyone stared at her, wondering if she knew how bold she was being. I gave a wink to Alexander who quickly returned it with a smirk on his face.

When I turn I see Jean Claude running over to us. He had Orihime with her for some reason. I honestly did not expect this. I smirked, waiting to see what they would come up with. "Thank you for carrying me, Jean-Claude -kun!" Orihime said causually. "It was pleasure." he replied. " What are you doing with him for1!?" Ichigo said, sounding a little betrayed. "I sensed that you were all here and I started to run over, but I met Jean-Claude. He offered to carry me, but when it hurt when he used sonido, he just started to run." she explained. When I looked around I saw no one challenged the story. Everyone trusts Orihime unconditionally, especially Nelliel and Ichigo.

All of us were here, and it was time to make our announcement. "Some of you know me in my child form as Nel Tu. This is my true form. Nelliel Tu Odelschank. We wanted to tell you that the Espada have reformed and now we seek peace. I, as the new Segunda Espada, as well as the rest of us do not any hostillites between us." she said stunning the Soul Reapers. Ichigo was the first to walk over to her and pat her head."Good job Nel, you got promoted!" Nelliel gave the cheesiest grin and leaned into the hand. "Is that really Nel?"the red headed Soul Reaper asked. "Yeah she is Renji. She was kicked out of Las Noches and turned into a child. I saw her transform to protect me." I will have to inform the Commander about this." the short Soul Reaper said as he left to go inside the clinic. Ichigo said"Hey Toshiro, where do you think you're going?" "I've told you many times, call me Captain Hitsuguya. I already said I was going to contact the Commander." he repeated as he walked inside the clinic. Things were about to get serious.


End file.
